


Антоним спокойствия

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: С появлением в жизни Шерлока Ирэн Адлер у него появился и новый способ борьбы со скукой. Весьма оригинальный.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	Антоним спокойствия

**Author's Note:**

> Ради разнообразия, тут Шерлок первый начал :-D
> 
> Выложено 7 января 2013.

Открыв дверь, она не успевает даже сказать «привет». Шерлок сгребает ее в объятья и начинает целовать. Будь на его месте кто угодно другой, можно было бы придумать с десяток вероятных причин разной степени банальности для такого, безусловно приятного, начала встречи. Но в данном случае причина одна, совершенно очевидная. Даже не причина, а характерный симптом. Он зарывается лицом в ее волосы, Ирэн наклоняет голову, подставляя шею под поцелуи, прикрывает глаза… Потом решает все же уточнить, для лучшего понимания степени тяжести ситуации.

\- И сколько ты уже сидишь без работы?

\- Три недели, - Шерлок аккуратно стягивает халат с ее плеча, целует, прикусывает зубами, - и четыре дня.  
Какая трогательная пунктуальность! От него пахнет кофе и табачным дымом. Не надо быть Шерлоком Холмсом, чтобы восстановить картину вечера с высокой степенью достоверности. Окончательно замучив своим припадком скуки сначала квартирную хозяйку, потом Джона, потом себя самого, он отправился бесцельно шляться по городу. И курить в гордом одиночестве, в отсутствие комментариев Джона о количестве выкуренного, неизбежных, как бы сильно Шерлок его перед этим не достал. Проболтавшись по Лондону несколько часов и выкурив черт его знает сколько сигарет подряд, он все-таки решил сорваться к ней. Действительно, запущенный случай.

Ирэн развязывает его шарф и кидает прямо на пол. Вслед за ним туда же отправляются пальто и пиджак. Руки Шерлока пробираются под тонкий шелк халата, ласкают грудь. Ее пальцы торопливо расстегивают пуговицы рубашки, губы легко касаются кожи, покрывая ее поцелуями. Провести ногтями вдоль позвоночника, сверху вниз, задержаться на пояснице, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы от прикосновения, потом опять вверх, до лопаток. По бокам, заставляя вздрогнуть…

Ему, наконец, удается справиться с узлом на поясе халата. Теперь его руки скользят по всему телу: бедра, талия, спина, плечи, грудь, живот, снова бедра. Ирэн пробегает пальцами по его животу, опускается ниже, начинает ласкать его сквозь ткань брюк, другой рукой расстегивая ремень и молнию. Шерлок шумно выдыхает и подхватывает ее, поднимает вверх.

\- Держись. Крепко.

Ноги обнимают его талию, руки – шею и плечи, он прижимает Ирэн спиной к стене и входит в нее резко, почти агрессивно. Ах ты, черт возьми! Ногти царапают спину, оставляя яркие полосы на бледной коже, Шерлок стонет, ускоряя и без того сумасшедший темп своих движений. Она обрывает стон поцелуем, подаваясь к нему, впуская в себя глубже. По телу пробегает дрожь удовольствия – первый раз, потом, почти сразу, второй. Он тоже подается навстречу, с еще большей силой – и тут же выгибается назад, до боли впиваясь пальцами в ее бедра. На мгновение замирает, а потом припадает к ней, тяжело дыша. 

Шерлок опускает ее на пол аккуратно, почти нежно, Ирэн тут же проскальзывает между ним и стеной, набрасывает халат, поднимает с пола пальто (позвольте мне побыть гостеприимной хозяйкой, мистер Холмс, и наконец-то повесить это на вешалку), пока он надевает рубашку и идет в гостиную. Сейчас он ляжет там на диван и будет лежать, молча глядя в потолок.

\- Хочешь есть?

\- Нет.

Она всегда спрашивает его об этом, и он всегда отвечает «нет». Стоило бы, наверное, перестать спрашивать, но это уже напоминает своеобразную традицию. Ирэн идет в гостиную следом за ним.

\- Тебе полегчало, дорогой?

\- В некотором роде… да. – Шерлок отвечает неохотно, как будто для вытягивания из себя слов ему приходится прилагать заметное и не слишком приятное усилие. Оставить его в покое и заняться своими делами – самый разумный в данный момент вариант поведения. Но Ирэн далеко не всегда отдает предпочтение самым разумным вариантам. К тому же, если уж он использует ее в качестве более безопасного для здоровья заменителя наркотиков, она точно имеет право позадавать немного дурацких вопросов.

Ирэн подходит к дивану и без церемоний усаживается ему на ноги, обхватив их коленями. 

\- Давно хотела спросить. Почему такой способ сублимации не приходил тебе в голову раньше? – она знает ответ на этот вопрос почти наверняка, но дело не в том, что ей нужен ответ, а в том, что ей хочется немного поиграть с ним в вопросы-ответы. Провокационные вопросы и неожиданные ответы.

Шерлок смотрит на нее взглядом, выражающим изумление по поводу того, что она не понимает вещей совершенно простых и очевидных.

\- Потому что секс – это скучно.

Ирэн улыбается:

\- А что же тогда, позволь поинтересоваться, тебя так живо интересует в данном случае?

Шерлок вскидывает брови:

\- Кажется, ты задаешь мне вопросы, ответы на которые сама прекрасно знаешь.

\- Ооо! Интересная дедукция. И тем не менее. Ты прямо с порога прижал меня к стенке в коридоре, словно на какой-нибудь студенческой вечеринке, а потом сразу же удалился на диван. И лежал бы здесь три часа к ряду, молча, не обращая на меня ровным счетом никакого внимания…

\- Но ты, вместо того, чтобы дать мне полежать спокойно, сидишь тут, - его палец утыкается Ирэн в солнечное сплетение, - и задаешь странные вопросы.

Она отводит руку Шерлока от себя, ухватив за запястье, и прижимает к подлокотнику дивана за его головой. Потом наклоняется, почти касаясь лбом его лба:

\- Так я, по-твоему, антоним спокойствия? В этом все дело?

Шерлок высвобождает свою кисть из ее пальцев, его руки сжимаются у Ирэн на талии. Он поднимает ее в воздух и ставит рядом с диваном – так резко, что она вскрикивает от неожиданности.

\- Не принесешь мне сигареты? Они в пальто.


End file.
